


Movie Night and Lovesacs

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Series: Tumblr Inspired [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Characters Watching Disney Movies, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: Lucifer is very eager to show off his newest furniture when his friends come round for a movie night.





	Movie Night and Lovesacs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wollfgang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/gifts).



> This started as a ficlet about Lucifer being very mature about a beanbag brand name, and then it turned into fluff with the group I've dubbed the Celestial Insiders once they all find out. Based off [this](https://thewollfgang.tumblr.com/post/179803726566/lucifer-would-buy-one-of-this-lovesacks-only-for) post from @thewollfgang.

The movie night was Ella’s idea. After they’d all recovered from learning the truth, there had been many more conversations on what quintessentially human things the Celestials hadn’t done, and they’d ended up with a long list of classic films they hadn’t seen. Trixie and Ella had insisted they start with some classic Disney, so they all descended on Lucifer’s penthouse one Saturday afternoon for a mini marathon of classics.

When they arrived, the penthouse had been transformed. The couch was pushed right out of the way, and in its place were three enormous beanbags around the coffee table where a couple of large bowls of popcorn were already sat. Lucifer was sat in one of them, lounging back with a huge grin on his face.

  
"I didn't know you had giant beanbags Lucifer!" Ella said, rushing over and flopping into one of the unoccupied ones.

  
"I bought them for movie nights Miss Lopez, but they're not beanbags. They're Lovesacs." he replied sending a flirty look in Chloe's direction. She gave him a Look, and he was quick to respond.  
"That's the brand name Detective. They aren't se- um, 'adult' furniture, the covers would be a nightmare to clean. I'll admit I did buy them because of the name, but they are insanely comfortable." he explained, and Chloe was pleased that he remembered how she'd asked him to refer to sex things around Trixie.

  
"He's right! They're so comfy! Come join us." Ella piped up from where she'd almost disappeared into her chosen seat. After she spoke, the others came over and claimed their spots for the movie.

Maze and Linda took the remaining empty one, Dan joined Ella, and Chloe joined her boyfriend. After a moment, Trixie joined them too, plonking herself down on Lucifer’s other side. Once everyone was settled in, most of the humans loudly agreeing with Lucifer and Ella's assessment of the comfort, he clicked a button on a remote to dim the lights, and hit play on the first movie of their marathon, The Little Mermaid.

About halfway through the movie, Lucifer leant in close to Chloe.

  
"Later, we could see what it's like to make love on a Lovesac. I reckon we could get some interesting positions." he whispered into her ear, the swift elbow to his ribs doing nothing to abate the smirk on his lips.

  
"Lucifer! Trixie's right there!" she hissed, fixing him with a brief glare before turning back to the movie. 

  
"Alright Chloe. I’ll shut up," he replied, mirth sparkling in his eyes, "But after everyone’s left-" She shot him another glare, and he chuckled.

A few movies later, almost everyone was asleep, snuggled down into the softness of the Lovesacs. As people had started to drop off, Lucifer had brought out blankets and offered people a bed in one of his many spare rooms, but everyone declined. As the credits finished on the final movie of the night, he turned to Chloe, careful not to disturb Trixie. 

  
"Do you want to go to bed Detective?"

  
"Nuh-uh. Comfy here." she murmured, snuggling closer into him. 

  
"Let me get you a blanket, love."

  
"Stay here." she mumbled, tightening her embrace, and he smiled at her sleepy affection. After a moment, he shifted slightly and unfurled his wings, careful not to hit Trixie with them, and curled one protectively around Chloe. 

  
"Sleep well Chloe." he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
